


Diagnosis: Love!

by Solrey



Series: Treasure13 [4]
Category: MAGNUM (Korea Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), Treasure13, YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: #TREASURE13isCOMING, Everybody loves Jihoon, Gen, I do at least, Treasure is whipped for our comedy boy Jihoon, Tresures debuting is coming closer!, honestly this was Jihoon's birthday story, i'm late, late late happy birthday bby, platonic or romantic idc, they have a great day, they spoil Jihoon, you can decide what you see and what not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: It is Jihoon's birthday so the Treasure Members decide spoil and shower him with love.Or:6 Short-Stories about the Treasure Members spoiling Jihoon rotten





	Diagnosis: Love!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know. Jihoon's birthday was a long time ago but I just couldn't finish this and then other writing projects came up and bla bla bla
> 
> Anyways, I love Jihoon so here is the long over due story for his birthday! Also their new pictures! Do you hear me crying?! Their debute is coming closer, I'm a hyped Treasure Maker. Send help pls. I died several times and I swear to god, if they debut at the end of june when I'm out of the country for the holiday I took from work, then I will throw these hands. YG please don't do this to me, cmon! But with my luck, they will. ;-;
> 
> As stated: If you find any relationships in here, you can decide yourself if you see them as platonic or romantic because honestly, they are all whipped for Jihoon and we know. :^)

**1\. "At least they tried"**

It was early, around six in the morning, when Jihoon was startled in his sleep, opening his eyes slowly. It was hard to open them, his eyes heavy because four hours of sleep wasn’t actually that much. Whatever had woken him up was loud and noisy, enough to ruin his beauty sleep. With a huff he sat up, eyeing his roommate Doyoung on his bed to see if he was the cause of the noises but to his frail, he wasn't. The younger still sleeping soundly on the other bed, not faced at all. 

 

So where was this noise coming from? Still sleepy and drowsy from his forceful wake up, he tried to listen and make out where it came from. There it was again and... It sounded like someone had cursed? Now he was confused. Who would curse so early in the morning and why exactly so loud that everybody was able to hear it? 

 

With slight annoyance he swung his legs over the edge of his bed, feeling the cold floor against his bare feet and he thought about it a second time, if he really should stand up. He could lie down again and enjoy sleep, staying in the cosiness of his warm bed. In the end he needed to see what was up and check up on whoever cursed so loudly, seeing if they were alright. He was, after all, the oldest member in Magnum and it wasn’t a good thing when his group members cursed; they shouldn’t curse at all. If that became a force of habit, that would be bad if it happened on cam. 

 

Wobbly he stood up, taking a moment to balance himself on his feet before he took off to his bedroom door, trying to be as silent as possible to not wake up Doyoung. After all, one person which sleep was disturbed was enough, the younger should sleep if he can. The door was opened almost silently and he stepped outside into the dark hallway, looking left and right where this person might be. A little light sipped through the slit underneath the door to the kitchen and his sleepy mind concluded that whoever was up so early, was probably in the kitchen.

 

Silently he walked over and listened again, trying to see if he was right. What he didn't expect was a voice cursing that didn't belong into his dorm.

 

"God damn it! Why?!"

 

With a light frown he opened the door and looked at the boys who immediately turned around to face him, looking at him with horror in their eyes. Like a deer that was looking into the headlights on a road. Both began to blush immediately when Jihoon's eyes casted themselves down onto the kitchen table, eyeing whatever the food on it should be. Was that… Egg? And bread? 

 

"Hyung, don't look!" Jeongwoo cried out, trying to stumble in front of the table but he was to slow, Jihoon had already approached it, eyeing the food suspiciously. It looked burnt and almost undefinable. The smell told him they had made eggs and bread but both had burnt and he doubted that anyone should it eat. Not healthy at all - or safe.

 

"What are you two doing so early in the morning, in a dorm that is not yours?" Jihoon questioned while holding his laugh back, their maknaes looked so cute while being flustered that Jihoon couldn't be mad at them. The red that decorated their cheeks made them look even cuter than they usual are, their doe eyes looking at him as if he was a ghost.  
"Ah- we… We tried to make you breakfast for your birthday and Jeongwoo said he wanted it to be a little like a western breakfast." Junghwan adds before shyly looking away, the faint red that was tinting his cheeks became even heavier because of the mess they made and Jihoon had noticed it. Jihoon cooed, an urge of pinching the maknae's cheeks surfaced in him but the controlled himself, not wanting to embarrass the youngsters even more. 

 

"Maybe you two should stay away from the kitchen for a while even if the reason was a good one." While he said that, his brain progressed for the first time what reason their hand and all of the sudden he felt wide awake, his heart beating a little faster. The feeling of joy spread through his chest and a wide smile formed on his lips.  
"Thank you, you two. I- I completely forgot that it was my birthday today!" Jihoon laughed at his own forgetfulness, stepping closer two the youngest and pulling them both in for a hug.

 

"Really, thank you so much! You’re so sweet, I love you two." He ruffled their hair and he heard how they laughed awkwardly against his shoulders, their arms finding their way around him. Almost in sync, they shouted "Happy Birthday Jihoon-hyung!" and laughed with him afterwards.

 

They stayed like this for a few moments, Jihoon bathing in the heat that radiated from the two, feeling content, before Jihoon pulled back and eyeing his 'breakfast’ again before he laughed once again, slightly shaking his head. "I don't think we should eat it. That bread looks more like it's bred coal than anything else. Maybe we should heat our dorm with it!" 

 

"Hyung!" Jeongwoo whined and began to shake his arm like a child, which he basically is, his cheeks becoming more red at the memory what they had produced. Jihoon thought that this failed attempted of cooking will keep the boys away and silently makes a note for himself to teach them how to cook. 

 

"C'mon, sit down you two, I make us breakfast." Jihoon says and gestures two the kitchen table, shoving them in the direction of it.

 

"But hyung it's your birthday today! We should be the ones to do it!" Junghwan tried to stop him, Jeongwoo supporting him with a loud 'Yes!' Jihoon could only roll his eyes at their childish yet sweet outburst. 

 

"Yes exactly and you see in what it ended. I appreciate your thoughts to make me happy on my birthday. And because I'm your Hyung, I will make breakfast for us now because I care for your well-being." Jihoon laughs and is already collecting the boys breakfast to put it away. "Since it's my birthday, I won't accept protest! This is my wish so sit down you two."

 

“Okay, eomma.” Jeongwoo mumbles under his breath and not two seconds later, Jihoon is already at his side, having the younger in a light headlock. 

 

“Huh? How did you call me Woo? How?” He says while ruffling the younger’s hair, laughing when said one wanted to escape his wrath, wiggling under his grasp - to no success. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Jeongwoo pleaded while Junghwan laughed at their behaviour, making a few photos of their bickering for their fans to witness. 

 

When he let the younger go, he was contempt and full with energy, happy to start a day like this. With a light hum, he gestured again two the boys that they should sit down and this time they followed, sitting down. While humming a song from their debut album he began to make breakfast with the thought that the day couldn’t get any better. 

 

 

**2\. "Pantomime Haruto strikes again"**

Leaving the youngest at the kitchen table, Jihoon makes his way over to his bedroom again, his feet meeting the cold floor until he pushes the door open and is welcomed by a wall of hot air. Chuckling slightly at the sight of a still sleeping Doyoung facing the wall and with care Jihoon closes the door behind him, not wanting to wake up the younger. Waddling over to his closet, he picks a decent outfit for the day, not entirely sure what awaits him today. The way their youngest had started his birthday was kind of odd but really sweet and sincere, especially because he had forgotten that he had his birthday today. He and the other Treasure13 members had been so occupied with lessons and debut preparations that his own birthday had slipped his mind – when he thinks about, Mashiho had his birthday soon too, he shouldn’t forget that. 

 

The clothes he picks are casual, nothing special but enough to look decent: a dark blue jeans combined with a black t-shirt, over it a jeans jacket and a black hat. Jihoon looked at himself in the mirror of his closet and smiles a little, thinking that he really likes this outfit. He hears how Doyoung shifts in his sleep so he walks out of the room silently, not closing the door before he looked at the younger once more. He coos at the sight and closes the door, turning around and almost running into someone. Before he could collide with said person, he takes a step back, looking shocked at the person in front of him. 

 

“Gosh Jeongwoo what the! Don’t scare me like this!” Jihoon whisper shouts, trying to collect his breath and trying to keep his voice down after being scared by the younger like that. He shoots the younger a glare and Jeongwoo laughs at him awkwardly, scratching his neck. 

 

“Ah sorry hyung. Didn’t mean to.” The younger apologizes, smiling at him apologetic. “I just wanted to know if you were ready, that’s all!” 

 

“I’m ready, I guess? For what should I be ready?” Jihoon asks, confused. 

 

“Come, come!” Jeongwoo giggles and Jihoon thinks he can hear faintly a conversation near the entrance to the dorm. Without much resistance he lets himself be dragged by Jeongwoo, while trying to be as quiet as possible to not wake up the others.  
When they turn around the corner Jihoon is not really surprised when he sees yet another person that didn’t belong to the magnum dorm, a person that’s sticks to Jeongwoo like glue – Watanabe Haruto. Of course, why wasn’t he expecting him? If Jeongwoo was already up for a surprise so early in the morning than Haruto followed. Right now he saw how Junghwan and the Japanese boy seemed to argue about something – not serious though – and stopping immediately when he had turned around the corner with Jeongwoo. Whatever they just had discussed made Junghwan smile and Haruto lose all emotions, facial emotions to be precise. The giant still waved at him even though his face didn’t give a way a single thing. 

 

“Haruto? You too?” He questions, looking at the young Japanese boy and said one returns his gaze. If he wasn’t as dumb as he sometimes believes he was, he would say Haruto was trying to contain a laugh or at least a smile; the way how Haruto’s lips curl a little at the end giving it away. What was his goal? Jihoon wanted to know so he stepped closer while Junghwan stepped behind him, same with Jeongwoo and he felt their eyes on his back, burning little holes in them. 

 

When he stood right in front of Haruto, he saw that said one still didn’t budge a centimetre, holding his gaze. If Haruto was bad at something – and hell Haruto was talented – then it was masking his emotions. The younger really tried his best to not let any emotions get out but Jihoon saw through it immediately, he wasn’t the mom of the group for nothing. However, whatever the boys had planned, Jihoon let them because he was really curious what it was.

 

Suddenly Haruto began to move, his arms to be precise and it looked like he made a heart before they fell next to his body again. This time he wiggled his hips, from left to right and Jihoon wasn’t so sure anymore what he was witnessing at all. It was hard to not laugh at whatever Haruto tried to tell him with his body language because, Jihoon wasn’t going to lie, it looked hella funny. 

 

When Haruto was finished with wiggling his hips he began to raise his hands and – lay them against an invisible wall? Haruto nocked then punched against the invisible wall, suddenly seemingly pushing something or someone way and for the first time since Haruto had started all this, he showed emotions. His mouth opened to an ‘O’ and his eyes became big, his round eyes looking at him with such a confused look, Jihoon could keep his smile in anymore. 

 

Suddenly someone laughed behind his back and before he could even see which of the maknaes it was, Haruto began crack up and bend down, holding his own stomach. Then they were all laughing at Haruto’s one men show, not caring anymore who was awake and who was not.

 

It took him a while but when he remembered how early it still was he tried to calm down but the smile that was so clearly on his face remained, combined with a farm feeling that spread though his chest.  
“Care to tell me- “Jihoon began, trying to get the attention of their maknae line, his joy at the situation swinging in his tone, “what this was?” 

 

He feels how one of the boys lay their head against his shoulder while the other clings to his arm, still laughing. Jihoon looks at Haruto who is still laughing but tries to stop, his eyes wet from the laughing and his lips twitching at his own restriction, holding in as much as possible. Haruto steps forward and envelopes Jihoon in huge, almost crushing the other two boys in the progress and he feels how Haruto laughs against him.

 

“Happy Birthday Jihoon-hyung!” 

 

“Thank you Haruto.” Jihoon jiggles, pulling the maknae line closer to him. “You guys started my birthday in a weird way but at least it’s one to remember.” 

 

“We’ll make you remember each one!” Junghwan threatens. 

 

“Don’t even try to threaten me Junghwan, you’re still a baby!” 

 

**3\. “Honey dripping voice.”**

Time wasn’t one his side today because of the early wake up he had, leaving the youngest to early dance practice so he needed to do something for the next one and a half hours until he was meeting with Junkyu, Mashiho and Yedam at the YG building. Even though it was early in the morning he had a face mask on and the hat pulled down so no one would recognise him. His foot led him in the direction of the building but not actually to it, just wandering around a little in march. The weather was still freezing cold but today the sky was clear, the sun already shining down. Jihoon was happy that on his birthday there was no rain or something along the lines; a bright day for a bright person.

 

With euphoric steps he wandered around the neighbourhood, taking a look into the shops that where gathered around. He had usually not much time with practice and preparations so he enjoyed the little free time he had right now. On his way he saw a small but very cute flower shop, a café with beautiful interior and a few clothing shops were he saw clothes he might buy later. For now, he goes into the café and orders himself a hot chocolate, sitting down with it. A while he sits there, watching people come in and go out, see who they talk with and what they do. It’s refreshing to see people living their daily life, far away of what his is becoming soon and shows him yet again how thankful he is for getting yet another chance to chase his dream.

 

Jihoon sips at his drink when he sees a pair of young boys walking into the café, chatting happily with each other and somehow he already misses his members, even though it had only been a few hours ago where he had last seen them. With a sigh he stands up, drinking up the last bit of his drink before exciting the café. Eight thirty, he still had time so Jihoon started walking to the YG Building in a calm manner, he would be punctual even if the wasn’t walking fast. 

 

His thoughts circled around his band members – no his second family – and honestly, even if his birthday would consist full of training, he wouldn’t complain, having them at his side gave him motivation to keep moving. 

 

Once he saw the YG Building his steps became quicker, the wish to see the boys getting stronger. Jihoon steps inside, greeting the receptionist before taking the elevator to the floor, where he practices rooms where located. 

 

With a sudden burst of energy, he opened the door and smiled immediately when he saw that the other three where already there, waiting for him. 

 

“Jihoon-hyung Happy birthday!” 

 

“Ji Happy Birthday!” 

 

“Jihoonie-hyung Happy birthday!” 

 

The three congratulate him as soon as they see him, tackling him before he could even step into the room. He erupts into laughter, trying to embrace them all in a hug what almost impossible is, considering that Junkyu was a giant while the other two – weren’t exactly. 

 

“Thank you guys.” Jihoon laughs, ruffling Mashiho’s hair while said one looked at him with his deer eyes. He would lie if he said that Mashiho didn’t just made his heart skip a beat – who had allowed him to be this cute. On the other hand, had Junkyu his usual memeish face on, trying to get his attention and when he finally got it, shying away immediately. The only ‘normal’ one was Yedam who only smiled at him, unwrapping his arms from Jihoon’s chest. 

 

“We already practiced a little, so we said like three or four songs to end our session. What do you say, hyung?” Yedam asks, sitting down again, pulling a wide grinning Junkyu with him. Mashiho only laughed at the two and followed them, sitting down soon after. 

 

“Alright sounds good. You go easy on my birthday on me, huh?” He chuckles, following the younger boys and set down with them. For a while they sat there, discussing which song they should sing, in the end deciding for an English song. They divided the parts of the song and everybody begins to hum their part silently to themselves. When Yedam stood up and connected his phone to the sound system, they all stopped humming and began to concentrate on the music. 

 

Mashiho began, sing the words softly. 

_  
You were the shadow to my light_

_Did you feel us_

_Another start_

_You fade away_

_Afraid our aim is out of sight_

_Wanna see us_

_Alive_

 

They listened, bathing in the soft voice of the Japanese boy. After him came Junkyu, following Mashiho’s softer voice but adding his own unique colour to it. 

_  
Where are you now_

_Where are you now_

_Where are you now_

_Was it all in my fantasy_

_Where are you now_

_Were you only imaginary_

_Where are you now_

 

Yedam followed immediately, taking over his part perfectly. 

_  
Atlantis_

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_Where are you now_

_Another dream_

_The monsters running wild inside of me_

 

And then it was Jihoon’s turn, picking up the colour of the song before following Yedam’s lead. They had made the song a little slower, calmer but if felt at the same time still energetic. 

 

_I'm faded_

_I'm faded_

_So lost_

_I'm faded_

_I'm faded_

_So lost_

_I'm faded_

 

So they sang the song, each one their own individual part, adding background vocals here and there to complete it. It sounded good, almost cover like and Jihoon was pleased with the result at the end, knowing that they had done a good job. While he thought that the others sounded amazing, he knew he could do better but he wouldn’t beat himself up today – especially not today. 

 

“Your voice is so good hyung! Give me some of your talent!” Junkyu whined and Jihoon was slightly taken back, not completely understanding where this statement came from. 

 

“What do you mean ‘give me some talent’, you have more than enough talent Kim Junkyu! Look at you.” Jihoon laughed at the pout that decorated Junkyu’s lips, Yedam and Mashiho laughing along with him. Junkyu eventually gave up and smiled at him.  
“But it’s true hyung, your voice is really amazing.” Mashiho said next to him, not even stumbling over his words and deep inside Jihoon feels like a proud mom that Mashiho was able to talk so freely in Korean.

 

“Your voice is like …” The Japanese boy squinted his eyes, seemingly trying to remember the correct words he wanted to use. “Is like…” 

 

“Honey dripping.” 

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me hyung, you have a honey dripping voice!” Yedam laughed at him, probably because Jihoon was dumbfounded at the statement, his mouth opens a little. “Your voice is so sweet and calming, it feels like the best honey you could get.” 

 

“Yes thank you Yedam, I wasn’t remembering the right word.” Mashiho smiled at the younger and said one only laughed at that. 

 

Junkyu, who had been quiet suddenly chirped in, smiling widely, his eyes going up from his phone.

 

“I gathered everyone up! We’re going to celebrate your birthday tonight hyung!” 

 

The shining in Junkyu’s eyes was hard to miss and Jihoon couldn’t suppress the feeling of being loved by this boys – by his family. That they all took time out of their schedules to celebrate with him welled up emotions in his chest he couldn’t suppress, tears forming a little in his eyes. To his horror, the other saw it and their faces fell immediately, looking at Jihoon as if they had done something bad but they haven’t, he just felt overwhelmed.

“Jihoon?! What’s wrong?” Junkyu sounded pained and worried, probably not knowing how to react while the other two just stared at him in shook. Jihoon cried, even though he should be all smiling.

 

“It’s- It’s just that you are all here with me, my friends and family, that I feel so loved. When you said you gathered everyone, I- I just felt overwhelmed.” Jihoon chokes out, whipping his tears away, trying to steady his voice again. “Tears of joy, I promise.”

As if the tense atmosphere that had built up collapsed suddenly, the two youngest stood up and cuddled him, Yedam silently patting his back while Mashiho smiled at him with a warm smile. It took Junkyu a few seconds before he understood and let a sight out of relive, he diving into the hug too. Jihoon was so happy that he was debuting and he couldn’t imagine better group members then the twelve he has.

 

**4\. "To my dear friend."**

Jihoon leaves the practices room after they had practiced the songs once more, not entierly serious after Jihoon's emotional outbreak. He felt satisfied at his performance for now and the others had more or less thrown him out, he wasn't ‘allowed’ near this room for the rest of the day. 

 

Jihoon wasn't up for a discussion so he compiled, leaving the room as soon as they had finished, thanking them yet again. The others where his family and honestly, even when they are chaotic and loud, he held them dearly. Well, he suited this family rather well and Jihoon chuckled at that thought.

 

However, he didn't get far, just a few rooms, before something caught his attention. It was a soft melody, almost melancholy, the way it met his ears and created something amazing. A piano piece played, probably not an easy one if he would guess and he was tempted to just barg in and ask if he could listen for a while. But who was playing? If it was one of his sunbaes, he would't dream to barg in, Jihoon would die of embarrassment. So he stood there for another while before softly pushing the door open, peeping inside to see who was playing. Much to his surprise it was Asahi who played all alone in the room, fully focused and seemingly 'emotionless', even though everybody knew that he wasn't emotionless - just bad at expressing it. Smiling while he remembered all the times when Asahi smiled or laughed, how dorky he could be and how loud he actually was. 

 

So Jihoon stood there and listened, feeling the song sip through his body and enchanting his thoughts. Asahi was such a talented young man and he was happy that he was able to debut along side him. This piano piece just showing once more that Asahi deserved to debut. When the young Japanese boy finished his piece, his fingers hovering over the keys, he left out a sight before looking at Jihoon, smiling awkwardly at him.

 

"Hello hyung." 

 

"Hi, can I come in for a bit?" Jihoon asks, eyeing the piano before looking at the younger again.

 

"Sure." Asahi waved him inside so he sat down next to him, watching how the younger turnes a few pages before settling on a piece he wanted to play next. 

 

"Can I play you something? For your birthday?" The younger asks and the genuine smile Jihoon becomes makes him melt. Asahi was truly an angel. 

 

"Yes, go ahead." Jihoon gestured and smiled at him, patting his back a little, closing his eyes afterwards to fully focus on the song.

 

In the beginning Jihoon wasn't so sure if he was hearing right or not because that song didn't sound familiar at all but he catched up rather fast, knowing that this was a song composed by the younger. He had never heard this piece before but it was so clearly Asahi that he began to shake a little. The notes sounded soft against his hear but in them lied a deeper meaning, one he was barely able to grasp. Then the song picked up the speed, became faster and more heavy, fading into nothing and then the soft notes again. The whole song felt like a magical journey, one that you go on when you were a child and still adventuring the world. It was playful and melancholic at the same time, remembering one about the time they had been young. Truly amazing. 

 

It ended the same way it had started, only now it felt a little bit lighter; as if someone had taken down a weight from their shoulders. 

 

“That was… amazing! You did a wonderful job composing it. It felt so fresh and lively and... Ah it was so good.” Jihoon sighes, smiling at the younger boy with a bright smile and the way Asahi answered his smile with one of his own made Jihoon happy.

 

"Happy Birthday Hyung." 

 

"Thank you Asahi."

**5\. "Fresh yo!…"**

How did he end up in a situation like this one? He had been silently sitting in his dorm room, answering friends and family who congratulated him and browsing in the internet afterwards. Smiling at all the birthday messages he had received in so many different languages; how could he be not happy about that? 

 

However, now he was stuffed into a changing room at a random shop in a random mall, just because two people had dragged him out of his dorm. One of the said person just came inside, looking at what Jihoon was wearing right now before shaking his head.

 

"Nah, you can't wear that."

 

"Hyunsuk-hyung I swear to God that you don't have yet another outfit!" Jihoon cried out, almost ready to push his hyung out of the changing room. "This is the fifth outfit you two brought! Give me a break." 

 

“But Jihoonie” Hyunsuk laughed at him, putting down the now sixth outfit of the day on a chair before looking at the birthday boy again, “we will get you an outfit before the 14th ends. You can't get out of this, sorry.”

 

"We have been here now for 2 freaking hours and most of the time you and Yoshinori had been arguing about what looks the best on me. Can we just take this and go?" Jihoon asks hopefully, pleading with his puppy eyes but to no good, Hyunsuk seemed to have set his mind on this.

 

"Nope, Jihoonie, you get that outfit. You will look fresh and new, a new Jihoon to your 18 birthday."

 

Hyunsuk began to laugh when he saw that Jihoon was pouting like a child. Just then Yoshinori came back and looked inside, before coming in and placing an additional item on the sixth outfit. A black bucket head.

 

"This might be the final outfit, just try it and we might be out of this shop in a minute." Hyunsuk laughed, eyeing the clothes they had put together. Yoshinori only smiled at them before dragging Hyunsuk out of the changing room, giving Jihoon some space.

 

With a heavy sight, Jihoon didn't need to be asked twice, the clothes away from his body already. Even though he was through with it for the day, he grabbed the new pair of clothing and begun to dress himself. When he looked into the mirror after he was finished, Jihoon let out a surprised 'oh' sound. The boys had decided to put him into black, tight jeans with high black shoes. The black, soft shirt with a wide v cut hung a little loss of his body but it framed his figure well, testing it a little, he rolled up the sleeves and was satisfied with the result. To crown the outfit, he put on the black bucket hat and if Jihoon was truthfully, this was the best outfit he had worn all day. It looked like him and at the same time, this wasn't himself. It looked like he experimented with his style and Jihoon actually liked it, liked the way his body looked in this clothes. 

 

He heard how the door was opened and a Japanese boy looked inside, taking in how Jihoon looked in the outfit. With a low hum Yoshinori signalled him to wait and disappear again, only to be replaced by Hyunsuk. 

 

"Wow that's an outfit you can totally rock!" Hyunsuk laughed, coming inside to put his shirt out of his pants a little on one side while tugging it on the other. "But something is missing." 

 

Jihoon was mentally slapping Hyunsuk in his mind because he just wanted to be over with it, to finally leave the store and enjoy the rest of his birthday. Just then the door opened again and Yoshinori came back, in his hand various items Jihoon guessed as accessories. 

 

Yoshinori came closer and put a necklace around his neck, a small cross dangling from it before he crouched down and started to work on his pants. Blood shoot up into Jihoon's face and he was very embarrassed, what thoughts had creeped up. Just because someone was on the high of his waistband didn't need to mean something specific. Gosh how old was he, 12? 

 

Jihoon felt how a felt was now tight against his waist and a silver chain was dangling down from it. Last but not least, Yoshinori took a scarf and wrapped it around his neck; a short scarf so the ends where standing up and the white contrasted with the whole outfit but it felt right. When Jihoon looked into the mirror (and ignored his red cheeks) he was amazed with the work of the two, they had really put something together that made him look stylish. Jihoon loved the outfit. 

 

"Looks good, I knew that accessories suit you very well." Yoshino complimented him, the smile on his face so sincere, Jihoon almost chocked on the warm feeling inside his chest. God, the love the boys had for him, will kill him one day. Hyunsuk only laughed before he pulled the other into a bear hug from behind, swaying him from left to right. Jihoon leaned back and felt immediately safe, the way Hyunsuk secured him from behind. Hyunsuk would be a good leader, he had just this sensitive spot for the group but can be strict with them if needed; or someone who catches them if they fall. 

 

Yoshinori joined their hug and the three of the laughed, knowing they had found Jihoon's outfit. They later bought it but both boys refused to tell him how much it had cost, because it was his birthday present and he didn't need to know. 

 

**6\. “Family”**

Jihoon came home in the late afternoon with a big shopping bag and honestly, he was exhausted. It had been fun, really, but taking two hours to decide on one outfit was plain ridiculous. With a sigh he closed the door behind him, letting the silence of the magnum dorm wash over him. It was eerie, but at the same time refreshing. The magnum dorm was always loud, the maknaes basically breaking in only to annoy them with their pranks and childish behaviour. Even though it was exhausting to have so many young members, Jihoon loved them. Even though their behaviour and pranks were childish, it brought them a certain joy that none of the hyungs could have denied. Seeing them so young and full of energy made them want to snatch some of that energy. On the other hand, it wasn't only the maknae's who had a tendency to be loud. Best example would be when Junkyu and Mashiho were together or Jaehyuk and Asahi. God, Asahi talks like a waterfall when Jaehyuk is with him, Jihoon could have never guessed such a change in behaviour. However, he was happy that Asahi showed so much emotion around them and especially Jaehyuk; he had found someone next to the Japanese members he could fully trust and relay on. Not to forget that the lines between the two dorms was almost completely gone, so it was always a little loud wherever you were. Jihoon loved this. Debuting together with his friends and second family, he couldn't and wouldn't wish for more. 

 

With a sigh he walked over to the room he shared with Doyoung and walked inside, putting away his bag and arranging the new clothes for the first washing. He hummed 'going crazy' while looking through his closet, when a soft nook startled him. 

 

“Yes? Come inside.”

 

Jihoon said loud enough so the person on the other side could hear him. The good opened and Yoonbin looked inside the room, eyeing him before he smiled a little. 

 

"Happy Birthday Jihoon" he softly said and waved to Jihoon, "come, we kidnap you now for a while." 

 

“You what?” Perplexed Jihoon looked at the rapper, only to be pulled outside of the room, inside someone's arms. 

 

“You're so mean hyung, I wanted to be the first person to congratulate you but when I woke up, hyung told me you were already out!” 

 

The pout that was very visible on doyoung's face was incredible cute and with a sense of motherly love he returned the hug, pressing the magnum maknae against him.

 

“Sorry Doyoungie, the trouble maker maknaes woke me up pretty early today.” 

 

Jihoon laughed against his shoulder and freed himself from his hug, smiling widely at him while pulling another person to him.

 

“Happy birthday, hyung!” 

 

Jaehyuk, who had stood by and was now pulled in and congratulated him along with Doyoung, smiling at him. Both snickering at themselves because they were slightly out of tune. 

 

Jihoon could only smile at them and they stood there a few minutes, just casually talking until Yoonbin broke their conversation, reminding them that they had planned to kidnap Jihoon for a while. Since Jihoon wasn’t so sure what exactly they had planned, he followed along, interested in what they wanted to do. 

 

So half an hour later, they were walking along the han river, enjoying the early night breeze while talking with each other. Even thought it was simple and nothing like the other things that had happened today, it was oddly satisfying to just walk and talk. They talked a lot about different things, what awaits them in the future and about their debut that was coming up so fast. It felt surreal, knowing that their dreams are finally coming true that they will finally be able to stand on stage and perform, together with treasure makers. 

 

Doyoung had said the same, as if it was a dream and they would all wake up soon but thankfully it wasn’t, their dream so close. They laughed together, they failed together and in the end, they were a team chasing a dream. A dream that is approaching with big steps. 

 

Jihoon, a little bit sentimental, hooked his arm with Yoonbin’s and they walked like this for a while, Jaehyuk talking about a prank he had pulled on Haruto together with Jeongwoo and Doyoung shook his head, laughing a little when he heard how poor Haruto had reacted. Yoonbin only shook his head at them, asking for a time where they shouldn’t fear to be pranked by Jaehyuk but Jaehyuk denied, saying that such a time won’t come; he needs to make the mood after all. 

 

They walked around for at least an hour when Doyoung looked on his smartphone, eyes shining and Jihoon could already guess from who the message was. 

 

“It’s time, should we go now?” Doyoung said, smiling widely at them. 

 

“Where to?” Jihoon asked, because he thought this had been the ‘kidnap’ they had talked about. So where could they possibly go?

 

“Huh? Junkyu told you, didn’t he?” Jaehyuk asks, confused on why Jihoon didn’t know.

 

“Maybe? Guys, I’ve been all over the place today and was held captive for two hours to pick an outfit. Do you think I remember everything?” 

 

“Are you getting old?” 

 

With that Jaehyuk run, Jihoon on fast feet behind him and the other two just stood there and laughed, enjoying the bickering. After Jihoon had caught Jaehyuk, put him in a headlock and dragged him back to the others, they walked to their last destination of the day as it seemed. They were back in the city, following the streets until they crossed a street and turned at a corner, when Jihoon finally remembered what they would be doing here. A restaurant. Junkyu had said that they had time to celebrate it to the fullest- so he had meant to eat out together, all of them. 

 

Yoonbin ushered him inside, following close behind with Jaehyuk and Doyoung on his tracks. What he saw, brought Jihoon to tears yet again, too the millionth time today. All of the people he would debut with where there, wishing him a happy birthday and Jihoon would lie if he said, he had one better than this one. He cried, the tears flowing but he was immediately embraced by Mashiho, giving him a hug, the others following and soon they were mashed up in a big group hug but Jihoon wouldn’t want it any other way. This was perfect, he loved them. 

 

His family, his second home.

**Author's Note:**

> Totally off topic but I rewatched Treasure Box again and two very interesting thoughts formed in my head while watching: 
> 
> 1\. What do you think: Will Yoshinori and Hyunsuk sometime in the future fight about the 'eomma/oppa' title? Because honestly, they are both such caring hyungs, I can see them as the parents of the group... ;3 (Like Chan and Woojin from Stray Kids or Namjoon and Jin from BTS lel)
> 
> 2\. Do you think our Dobby is totally whipped for his Hyung Mashiho? That boy sticked a lot to Mashiho even though it didn't seem like it on the show, they seem to be pretty close. :3 I think they will have so cute interactions especially since Doyoung is the maknae of Magnum. uwu Like Mashi's last diary cam was full of Doyoung (yes they where together in two teams but still...) I love their interaction.


End file.
